Falling Feathers
by umbreonblue
Summary: Angel AU. As a Fallen angel, Otori stays away from Heaven in favor of Hell and Earth. When another angel, Hoshitani, comes along, trying to learn how to fly, Otori decides to teach him, but keeps his distance. He doesn't want to be the reason this angel becomes Fallen. However, Hoshitani falls for him and follows him anyway, even to Hell.
Otori the Fallen was on Earth, minding his own business in the country side, when he sees another angel struggling to fly above him. Sighing, he tries to ignore him, but the angel's cries for help were just too loud to ignore. Flying up with black wings, he catches the angel in his arms, then slowly flies back down. Once on the ground, he takes a closer look at the angel in his arms. A brunet with sparkling emerald-green eyes staring back into his garnet ones. Otori puts him down. The angel bows to him, "Thank you! You saved me back there."

Otori asks, "You're a rookie when it comes to flying right? What are you doing here on Earth?" The angel responds, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah. I was trying to learn how to fly, but I got kind of out-of-control while trying to steer, and ended up here." Otori nods, "Then...would you let me teach you?" The angel replies, eyes sparkling, "Really?" Otori nods, "Yeah. If you're alright with having a Fallen teach you. Besides, I can't have an inexperienced angel messing up my turf."

The angel nods, "OK...Ah. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hoshitani Yuta. Nice to meet you." Otori smiles, "Otori Itsuki. Now... C'mon, let's get started." "Eh? Now?" Hoshitani asks. Otori glares, " **Yes**. **Now**. I don't want to keep you here any longer than necessary." Hoshitani smiles, "Hai!"

For the next few weeks, Otori teaches him how to glide on air currents, to flap his wings, night time flying, to be aware of his surroundings to dodge birds and other angels, and most importantly, landing. During their off days, Otori keeps a certain distance from Hoshitani, careful not to get too close to him. Hoshitani... just closes the gap between them instantly, and they get to know each other very well. _'I won't let him become a **Fallen**. He's too **bright** for Hell. Too **sweet** for me. I think I'm in **love** with him... But I **can't**! I won't let him be brought down to my level. I **refuse**.'_

Once Hoshitani mastered flying, they decide to celebrate with orange juice. Drinking it, Hoshitani says, "I couldn't do it without you, Otori. Thank you. For everything." Otori smiles, "Well, no need to thank me. You're just a good student." After drinks, they decide to fly together.

In the air, Otori flies, Hoshitani flying right beside him. They look like they're dancing in the air, having fun, the full moon as their only audience. Twirling in the air, they come together, hand-in-hand, then Otori dips Hoshitani, arms supporting his weight, wings flapping, feathers flying, and he kisses him on the lips. Hoshitani's eyes widened in shock for a second before closing, kissing back, his wings flapping so he can be in the air longer, his own feathers flying too. After breaking apart, they look into each other's eyes, then let go. Once back on the ground, they stare at each other, then Hoshitani pulls Otori into another kiss. They spend the rest of the night together.

In the morning, Hoshitani wakes up in bed, feeling a loss of warmth, then realizes that Otori's gone. He panics, looking for Otori in his usual favorite spots, but **nothing**. Not even a clue as to where he went. Roosting in a tree, Hoshitani thinks about where Otori could've gone and why he left. _'Don't tell me... He went to Hell to avoid me, so I wouldn't become a Fallen? **Ugh**! **That idiot**!'_ Angry, Hoshitani travels to Hell, if only so he could punch Otori for even **thinking** about leaving him.

In Hell, Hoshitani felt his wings slowly turn black from the dark energy as he asks the demons about where Otori is. The demons don't take kindly to angels, but a few mention that Otori's favorite roost tree is in the middle of Hell. Hoshitani thanks them, then immediately flies to the tree, only to see Otori sulking. _'It's for the best. He'd be better off without me_.'

Then, Hoshitani taps his shoulder, and as Otori looks to see who it is, Hoshitani punches him. "Ow!" Rubbing his wound, Otori looks at Hoshitani in shock, " **Hoshitani**?! What are you doing here?" Then, he sees Hoshitani's wings, almost half way black. "You'll become a Fallen at this rate!" Hoshitani just glares at him, "Otori, you **idiot**! How **dare** you think that leaving me was the best option! I'm not afraid to become a Fallen. I **don't care** if I become one. I just want to be **with** you! **I love you, you idiot**!"

Hoshitani pants, letting out all his anger. Otori was shocked, staring at him, then hugs Hoshitani. "I'm **sorry**. I was an idiot. And... **I love you too**." Otori picks up Hoshtiani bridal style, "Now, then... Let's get out of here before your wings turn completely black, hm?" Hoshitani nods, tired from the long trip, and Otori flies off.

Once out of Hell and back on Earth, Otori lands in an abandoned barn, gently putting Hoshitani down in a pile of hay. Sighing, Otori sees that Hoshitani fell asleep on the way back, wings only half black, and lays down right beside him. Otori kisses his forehead, then falls asleep too, promising himself to never leave Hoshitani again, Fallen or not.


End file.
